brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Tormak
Tormak is a member of the Tiger Tribe, and appeared as a minifigure in Summer of 2014. He later becomes Panthar. LEGO.com Description Background He is a member of the Cat Guides, and a Clan leader of the Tigers, and an ally of the Phoenix Fire Tribe. He adopted Li'ella after saving her from the Hunters. He is the one that allows Laval and Cragger to have a chance to use the Fire CHI when Fluminox opposed, and told him to give them another test to see if they are worthy of infinite use of the Fire CHI. Tormak was also the leader of the Tunnel Cats, Pheonix allies that fought in the Hunters icy caverns. They won the savage war, but every Tunnel Cat besides him died in the fight, while the Hunters were still plentiful in numbers. In The Snowball Effect, when Laval is away with Li'ella and Flinx, the Sabre Tooth Tigers invade the Lion Temple and freeze all of the lions. Tormak comes in with his FyreClaw and defeats all of the hunters beside Sir Fangar. He then frees the Lions and supplies them with Fire CHI, allowing them to drive out the hunters. However, Tormak could not save the Lion king Lagravis, who is kidnapped by Sir Fangar. In The King Thing, Tormak uses fire bombs launched with his Tygafyre to close off the hunter's caverns after the Pheonix counters the Hunter's Lion City assault. In A Very Slippery Slope he joins the heroes in attacking Fangar's mountain in order to rescue his daughter, and he even stays in with Laval as the mountain collapses, to find Li'Ella. He is shocked when he learns from Flinx that his daughter would we wedded to Fangar. In The Artifact, he is sad and desperate due to losing his daughter. Fluminox tries to comfort him and reminds him of how he previously was the only one who understood him. After finding Fangar, he asks Tormak to bring an item called the artifact to them because it contains a map with the locations of the Phoenix Harnesses which are necessary to perform the great illumination. Sir Fangar and blackmails a hesitant Tormak into stealing the artifact in order to release Li'Ella, and then he escapes on his trike. After nearly stopping the deal, he tries to give them the artifact, but it explodes. After using the Phoenix artifact to accidentally defeat the hunters, his fur was blackened by the flames turning him into Panthar. He has a glowing essence around him which burns whatever's around him. Flumiox chases him in the Blazing Bastiodon, where Foltrax questions Tormak's absense. Afterwards he wandered the Outlands. In A Spark of Hope, he glows with the energy of the artifact and he chi's up. In his Chi Up, his head has a symbol on it. The energy he unleashes is noticed by Lavertus. In Wings of Fire, the heroes find him in the Outlands. He continues to burst with the energy of the artifact and explains the map is burned into his essence. He helps the heroes find the 8 fire wing harnesses throughout Chima. In The Heart of Cavora, he pilots the Phoenix Temple and has his appearance restored by the Great Illumination. Variants Gallery Tormak 2.jpg Tormak_4.jpg Chima Tormak Panthar.jpg|Tormak As Panthar. Tormak 10.jpg|Tormak stealing the artifact. Tormak in Spinlyn's webs.png|Tormak got stuck in Spinlyn's webs. Notes * Tormak is a brave and noble soldier and a kind and loyal ally of Fluminox. * He is the adoptive father of Li'ella and does everything to protect her. * His fur was burned black in episode 37, making him become Panthar and giving him the appearance of a black tiger (though he is considered by some to now be a black panther even though the animal is a melanistic color variant of the leopards, jaguars, and cougars). * In The Snowball Effect, he wields the Fyreclaw, a weapon that Cragger uses in the sets. * He was once the leader of the Tunnel Cats, a group of feline soldiers who fought the Hunters in their network of tunnels, until they made their last stand at the most brutal battle in Ancient Chima where the Tunnel Cats won but everyone was killed there except for Tormak. * He seems to be powerful enough to defeat an unleashed Sykor. * Eris saw Panthar in multiple visions before Tormak was burned. These visions were always coupled by a falling, icy Mount Cavora. * According to a mini movie,he had his shadow blazer hidden in a cave in Chima.That means that it was his personal vechicle and in his time in Tunneler Cats and hid it after the Great Illumination. See also * 70222 Tormak's Shadow Blazer * 70208 CHI Panthar Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:Legends of Chima minifigures